Silver Moon
by KleoCullen
Summary: No one would have believed it after Bella and Edward's Wedding, but here we are: Generation5 of the Cullens/Blacks are grown up! Follow them through their crazy life of finding love, dissapointments and lots of drama! PS: Sadly not everyone will get their happy ending. Continuation to BellaNessieCullen's Forever After, more explanation inside.


**Hey guys! So this is kind of a continuation of Forever After and will focus on Generation5 as in the children of WIlliam, Holly etc. So I've added a few more children to Generation5 (Phoebe, Ashton etc).**

**This story is a FanFiction of a Fanfiction (Forever After) and Nikki (BellaNessieCullen) has given me the permission.**

**For everyone who is new, I'd suggest you read Forever After by BellaNessieCullen first, though I'll try and explain most of the characters through the story so I hope it won't be too hard for newcomers :) **

**I'll list the kids here just like the beginning of Forever After, though ONLY the ones who'll play a main part.**

**There are more children of Generation 5. Most of the characters belong to Bellanessiecullen though, Keiran, Skyla, Claire, Nathaniel are mine, the rest of the children belong the her.**

**Matthew/Lidi****ya**

**Allesandra Sophia Cullen -16 September 2050 *Ale***

**Beniamino Pancrazio Cullen - 4 June 2048 *Ben***

**William/Sophia **

**Brooke Esme Cullen- Black - 30 January 2043**

**Avia/Keiran **

**Skyla Holly Cullen- Bennett- 4 April 2060 *Sky***

**Anelie/Tony **

**Katerina Lidiya Cullen- Black -12 December 2056 *Kat* *Katie***

**Lauren/Nick**

**Isla Sarah Clearwater - 3 February 2045 ****Lily Isobel Clearwater - 3 February 2045**

**Holly/Christian**

**Levi Oliver Cullen-Wright - 7 July 2056**

**All children names are on my blog kleocullen. blogspot. com**

* * *

**Allesandra's POV**

_I was drawing in my paint book that my mother gave me a few days ago. I'm passionate when it comes to drawing. I would never use the same pencils over and over again so my parents bought me new ones every week. _

_Just as I was to finish my drawing of Papá, my door flew open and I felt cold hands covering my mouth. It was a man with dark hair. The man picked me up and I started squirming in his arms. I wildly punched around, hoping to hurt him. He just laughed at my weak attemps and brought me out of my room. With all my strength, I opened my mouth and bit him as hard as a physical 7 years old looking girl could. He removed his hand and I took the oppurtunity. _

_"PAAAPÀ!" I screamed as loud as I can. Tears were screaming down my face. Please papà come and save me. _

_"You little bitch shut up!" The man hissed at me and I felt a sharp pain on my head. _

_I opened my ears, but I couldn't see anything except the darkness, that I'm afraid of. I was lying on the floor and couldn't move an inch of my small body. But the worst was, _

_I couldn't scream._

_Suddenly I felt a warm and bad smelling breath near my left cheeck. Oh my god someone is about to kill me. I'll be dead in a matter of time. Please Papà come and rescue me. _

_"She is still frozen, though I think she can use most of her senses by now. " I heard a man's voice. A sigh. _

_"Well either way you'll bring her back into the frozen state or the wolf in her cell will kill her." Another voice said. _

_"Why the hell is a wolf in her cell?!" Someone screamed._

_A wolf. Next to me. This is my end. _

_"She is suppose to be alive until he Cullen's come your dumbass. Lucien is going to kill you" The first voice I heard said. _

_"No need for that. The Cullen's are nearly here." _

_I heard someone open my door and I immediately closed my eyes. Maybe I can fool them and pretend I'm dead. That's the only chance I have. I stopped breathing and untightened my muscles. The man picked me up and started shaking me violently as he noticed i'm 'dead'. He started to freak out. _

_"Master she's dead!" He cried out. It was slowly getting painful not to be able to breath. Another man came into my view and slapped me across my face. I took in a sharp breath. _

_"She's alive. I'm not even sure why I hired you. You're useless as a Volturi guard member if a 7month old girl can defeat you." The man chuckeld slightly as he walked out of the room and another one entered._

_"You're the reason ge thinks I'm weak!" He roared and punched me into my rip. _

_Another punch in my stomach. I was finally able to scream. Pain. Too much pain. _

_My papà always told me there are bad vampires out there who would want to hurt our family. And now they took me, the daughter of the Volturi leader Matthew Cullen, grandson of Aro. _

_"Who is the weaker one now?" He laughed. I thought he finally stopped, because he stood up from the floor. _

_Wrong thought. _

_Another kick right onto my head._

_I felt cold chains on my wrist as well. I shot my eyes open and saw that they transported me into a much lighter room. I was chained to a wall and couldn't move, but at least I was able to speak unlike when I was in frozen state. _

_"Please anyone help me!" I cried out. Two mans appeared into my view and just laughed at me. The taller man with dark hair brought his left hand neaerer to my cheeck and stroked it. _

_"I can clearly see Esther in you, shame that all of you are going to die today." He sighed. _

_The man in the backround watched him with a grin. _

_"W-ho a-re y-ou?" I stuttered. A smile spread across his face. _

_"I'm Ezra. Me and your grandmother Esther were once in a relationship but well time has changed." He chuckeld darkly. _

_I suddenly remembered him. _

_"You're the one who frozed me." I gasped and he nodded with a smile. The other man dissappeared and Ezra's face softened. _

_"Listen Allesandra you're not going to die okay? I've made the terrible mistake with siding with them and it was the biggest mistake in my life. I'm sorry I've hit you , I really am, but they constantly watched me. Your family knows of their abilitys and their fighting skills now that I've told them. You're not going to die. Your family is way too strong, the fight will only last a few seconds. I am terribly sorry for all the things I've done please tell Esther I am sorry." Ezra told me with a pleading expression. He looked around and ran away. _

_Suddenly a bunch of vampires stormed into the room, half was my family. I made eye contact with my daddy and my momma, it didn't last long. They were attached my some vampires. _

_"Mamma Papà!" I screamed. My Nonna Esther, Bella and her son Eddie made their way towards me with their shield protecting them. _

_They were to late. The cruel ex Volturi leader Lucien tossed something in the middle of the woods. He entlightened them. The room started to fall down and the fire was spreading to an enormous speed. _

_"Concentrate on getting Allesandra!" Papà screamed as he lunged at Lucien. Everyone in my family was now running towards me. _

_The post I was tied up to was surrounded by woods which caught fire. In a matter of time, I was surrounded by flames. It got hotter every second and I could see my family relatives looking at me in shock. They started to ran faster but they were to late. _

_I was burned. Alive. And the pain was unbearable. Please let it be over. _

"Ahhh nooooo! Mamma Papà!" I screamed and punched around me. I felt hands on my shoulder who were shaking me awake.

"Shh Allesandra it was just a dream" I heard the soothingly voice of my older brother Beniamino. My eyes shot open. I got up and breathed heavenly.

"Why do I keep getting those dreams?! It happened 17 years ago!" I groaned and I stroked the hair from my face.

"I don't know, I wish you could just forget what happened." Ben sighed.

"It's a shame that Papà can't remove my memorys.'' I said.

My father tried to remove them several times, but it only removes parts who return after a year. He questioned his ability for a few years, though we discovered it only doesn't work on me. I am not a shield and I can't be, since he was able to remove parts. We never really figured out what my ability is and I fail to believe I don't have one.

''It is really weird that not even Elezaer could tell what your ability is and not a single abilty works completely on you...wait. Let me try something. Concentrate on my ability okay?'' Ben told me and I raised my eyebrows.

''Why?'' I asked him.

''Just do it, I'll explain later.'' Ben said, he looked very concentrated and I could see a hint of hope in his eyes. Beniamino has the ability to sense a strong ability and prevent it from working for a short moment. I concentrated on his ability just like he instructed me to do.

He smiled. ''Just like I thought.''

''What do you mean.?'' I asked him confused.

''I can't really sense your ability anymore.'' He grinned.

''So I have the same ability as you?'' I raised my eyebrows.

''No you don't, but it's very similar. You can weaken an ability and I guess that's why our abilitys only work half on you.'' Beniamino said and shrugged. I couldn't help, but smile.

''Oh god that's awesome!'' I shrieked.

I don't know why I didn't discover it beforehand. Papá can remove an ability, his sister Aunt Sophia can reverse an ability, my brother can stop an ability from working and my Nonno Pancrazio can take an ability away. All of their abilitys are similar and so is mine.

Then it hit me. ''Maybe that is also the reason Ezra couldn't froze me completely when they kidnapped me from the castle.'' I stated and Ben flinched.

He doesn't like it when I talk about what has happened. After my death, my brother became very cold hearted. He is the third leader of the Volturi and wanted to punish everyone. My mother was always worried about him, but she couldn't blame him. Beniamino isn't the type of guy who could carry on with his life after such a tragic incident. He went to a cruel state and my father was the silent, depressive one. Gladly my Nonno Pancrazio, son of Aro took his rightful place next to them and they rule the Volturi since then. Just how Aro wanted. His son, his grandson and his great-grandson becoming powerful leaders. My brother isn't too cruel anymore since my Nonna Esther brought me back to life years ago. Altough he is still not the same as he once was.

''Wanna tell Papá and Mamma about your ability?'' He said trying to smile. I grinned and nodded happily to him.

''I'm just going to get dressed, Brooke and Lily are waiting for me anyways.'' I told him.

Brooke is my cousin by blood though I see Lily as my cousin too. Brooke is the daughter of Renesmee's son William who is together with the sister of my father ,Sophia. Lily and Brooke are cousins by blood since Lily's mom Lauren is the sister of WIlliam. I am close to all of my cousins and we're a pretty big and powerful family. We're 15 children in Genereation5 and I am proud to call myself a Cullen. I am not directly descendant from them since Rosalie just adopted my grandmother Chantelle but we're all a family who grew up together.

I grabbed the first few clothes I could find and got dressed. My Nonno Pancrazio let a mansion be built for the Volturi in america. We were orignially in Italy , but missed our family in the United States. All of our private rooms are upstairs and the other rooms, where my brother, Papá and Nonno are working as the leaders are downstairs. I walked to our kitchen and dining room which was a few rooms next to mine. All the hybrids and humans already had food on their plates. My mother Lidiya looked up and smiled.

"Morning sweetheart. " She greeted me and pointed to the free seat next to her. My dad gave me a quick kiss as I walked by. I sat down and started to eat with the others.

''I'm heard you had a nightmare again?'' My father asked me worriedly. He was sitting in front of me , next to Tony, the son of Aunt Renesmee and Uncle Jacob. Tony is also the father of one of my best friends, Katerina or Kat. Kat is my cousin my blood, her mother Anelie is the twins sister of my mother.

''Yeah, but it made us discover what my ability is.'' I said with a huge grin. All eyes turned to me.

''Ooohh really? What is it?'' Kat asked me excitedly.

''Ben and I assume that I can weaken other abilitys so none of yours could work properly on me.'' I explained and her eyes widen.

''That's so cool! It's even better than a shield plus no one can sneak into your mind.'' Kat told me.

''True, though sometimes it's better if someone can do something with your mind..'' I trailled off. My father's face expression turned into a pained one and I immediately regretted saying it. I didn't mean him in particular, it's my fault his ability doesn't work on me.

''Like removing some of your memorys...Beniamino, can you prevent her ability from working for a moment? Maybe I'll have the chance to remove the memorys.'' Papá asked my brother and he nodded.

''Yeah, but it only works if she doesn't weaken my ability before.'' Ben answered him. My father grabbed his chin with one hand and thought for awhile.

''What if Ariella manifests your ability.'' Nonna Chantelle said to her son. Ariella is a good friend of my father, although my family saw her different at first.

She helped the old Volturi, including Lucien to take Matthew away from our family because he was suppose to be a leader, since he is the grandson of Aro. Papá was only a child , barely a few month old and physically 7 years when he went with them. He wiped all the memorys of him from my entire family so no one could remember him. His mother Chantelle fortunately rembered him and everyone thought she was crazy, though she was right.

''It could work Matthew. Mom have you learned Ariella's ability?'' My mother Lidiya asked my Nonna Esther.

My Nonna is the most powerful one in our family. She has the ability to copy an ability, though she has to learn the ability before she can use it. My Nonna Esther is the mother of my mamma Lidiya and my Aunt Anelie. My Nonna raised Lidiya without her knowing that she Esther is her mother. My mother and her sister are called 'Life and Death twins', my mother has the ability of Death and Anelie has Life. Mamma accidently killed her entire family when she was younger, including Anelie, her father Aleksander, her step mother Jane and her three half siblings, Anton, Izabela and Katerina. Esther 'adopted' her and they were living with the Cullen's since then. The Volturi had Aunt Anelie's body and fortunately she was brought back to life. Soon after Uncle Tony has imprinted on her.

''Yes I do. We could do it now if you want.'' Nonna said shrugging.

''Can we do it this evening? Kat, Lily, Brooke and I want to pick up Skyla and Levi from the airport.'' I informed them. Skyla and Levi are kind of my cousins too, not by blood, but their mothers Avia and Holly are like sisters to my mother. They grew up together. Avia and Holly are the children of Eddie Cullen, son of Edward and Bella Cullen.

''Oh right I totally forgot. Were are they going to stay?'' Mamma asked me.

''They're going to stay two weeks at Aunt Sophia's house and the other two weeks here.'' I answered her and she smiled.

''Good, I've missed seing them. Shame Holly and Avia aren't coming with them.'' Mamma said sadly. I knew she missed them terribly. They are living in England along with their parents and brother Teddy.

Everyone started talking randomly when we heard the bell ring. As usual my Nonno Pancrazio and Papá stood up to open the door. Beniamino, Katerina and I aren't allowed to open the door, so there is usually someone in the house when we are here, which sucks since we're already 18.

''Ale, Kat Lily and Brooke are here.'' Papá informed us. I grinned over to Kat and she grinned back. We said goodbye to our family and headed downstairs were our cousins were already waiting for us.

''A presto Papá e Nonno.'' I said in italian. Since I grew up in Italy my father spoke to us in italian most of the times and my mother in english. Kat also knows italian, though her parents always talk to her in english or bulgarian. Mamma and Aunt Anelie are from bulgarian so they teached us how to speak it.

''Ciaó tesoro.'' Papá smiled down at me. They made their way back upstairs and me and Kat collided into a big hug with Lily and Brooke.

''I know we're early, but their flight arrived sooner.'' Brooke informed us. I took Lily's hand and Kat took Brooke's as we walked out of the Volturi mansion.

''Where is Isla?'' I asked Lily in the car. Isla is Lily's twin sister and they were usually inseraple, though they have different 'friends'. Isla hangs around Emilia, the sister of Brooke and Oscar the son of Isobel Black who is the sister of her mother Lauren.

''She's in Seattle with Emilia.'' Brooke answered for her.

''What do they want in Seattle? And your parents agreed to it?'' Kat asked raising her eyebrows.

''She didn't tell me ,which makes me curious since she tells me everything and yes our parents know of it. They're not as stern as yours.'' Lily chuckeld as she leaned into her seat.

''Yeah yeah, maybe they'll stop when they know I can't remember anything of the incident anymore.'' I told them casually and their eyes widen.

''Did you find a way to remove your memorys?'' Brooke asked in disbelief.

''Yeah kind of. The only reason my father couldn't get into my head was because my ability is to weaken others, but we hope he can remove them with the help of Ariella.'' I explained to them.

''Gosh that's so awesome! I wish I could have an ability.'' Lily pouted and we laughed at her. Lily and Isla are shapeshifters, just like their father Nick Clearwater who is the son of Seth Clearwater.

''Nah I'd rather be a shapeshifter, I mean come on it's so freaking awesome to turn into an animal! Sadly I didn't get the genes from my dad.'' Kat smiled sadly.

''I think you did, but they weren't dominant. Besides your mom has no wolf genes whereas Aunt Lauren has because of Grandpa Jacob. I mean I have the wolf genes inside me, but also don't phase because of my mothers genes.'' Brooke answered.

''Smart ass.'' Kat playfully stuck her tongue out and Brooke just rolled her eyes at her.

We talked about all kind of stuff on the way to the airport. Kat and Lily mostly talked and Brooke and I told our opionion in between. It's always like this which is totally fine. I'm more the quiet type of person who likes to listen to people. Lily is a spitting image of her mother. She is stubborn and the wilder one, whereas Isla is more into girls stuff like Emilia. Time flied and we arrived at the airport. I opened the door and we hopped of the car, searching for our cousins. We nearly searched the whole aiport, but couldn't find them.

''You sure their flight arrived earlier?'' I asked Brooke and she nodded.

''Yeah they landed 20min ago.'' Brooke answered. I started to get worried. What if something happened with them? Just the thought was to painful. Suddenly two hands grabbed my shoulders.

''A-l-l-e-s-s-a-n-d-ra I am your biggest nightmare.'' I heard a voice whispering into my ear. I immediately regonized the voice and turned around to see Levi. He had a huge infectious grin on his face and I couldn't help but to smile too. I playfully slapped him on his shoulder.

''You can't scare me anymore you know that.'' I laughed at him as he pulled me into a hug. He chuckeld.

''I know, but I'm going to try it until you'll get scared.'' Levi told me with a grin. He's is so much like his Grandfather Eddie. Skyla just finished hugging Lily and Brooke when I collided with her.

''It's nice to see you too.'' Skyla chuckeld at me.

''I'm hungry.'' Lily whined and we laughed.

''Didn't you just eat breakfast?'' Kat asked her as she laughed.

''Duuh shapeshifters are always hungry.'' Lily answered waving to her stomach.

''Ohh yeah my mom cooks so many times a day for my brothers Ashton and Charlie , though my dad eats the most.'' Brooke chuckeld.

''I can't imgine having four siblings, my parents don't even want to give me one sibling.'' Levi chuckeld.

Brooke has the most siblings of us. Her two older twin siblings Ashton and Pheobe were born many years before us, then she was born, then Emilia and last but not least her younger brother Charlie. Both Lily and I have one sibling. Skyla, Levi and Kat have none. There is also Oscar,Tyler and Jonah who are the sons of Isobel Black and Izellah and Jacob , children of Sarah Black and Nahuel. Renesmee has 6 children, her son William who is Brooke's father, then Sarah who is the mother of Izellah and Jay, then Lauren who is the mother of Lily and Isla, then the twins Tony and Zac, Zac has no kids and Tony has Kat with Anelie. Aunt Renesmee's last child is Isobel Black. Like I said we're a big family.

''Your just like your mom Holly when she was a child. My mother told me how Aunt Holly wanted a sibling and our grandparents eventually gave her a sibling: my dear mom.'' Skyla chuckeld.

''Oh shut up I know you also want a sibling'' Levi rolled his eyes at his cousin. Right they have this weird communication in their head. Levi and Skyla are children of the moon pool children.

Moon Pool Children are the product when vampires can reproduce. They can only be created in a moon pool and only under the condition the vampire female had a child before. The moon pool children are a very rare and powerful kind and my Nonna Esther is the first original child of the Luna Bambini. Holly's father Eddie and her mate Christian are also moon pool children, as well as my Nonno Aleksander who is the father of Anelie and my mother Lidiya. Holly,Avia,Teddy, Skyla and Levi are children of the Moon Pool Children whereas I, Beniamino, Aunt Sarah and her children Izellah and Jay and Kat are Luna Bambini hybrids, since one of our parents I part human.

''Ok enough talking let's find something to eat.'' Lily whined again. We laughed and searched for the nearest resturant. Kat, Brooke and I decided to eat something with them and Skyla and Levi went for a quick hunting trip around the area.

* * *

**So yeah here is the first chapter! It's the longest I've ever written :P Please tell me if you are confused with all the characters or what you liked/ didn't like about it. All children are on my blog kleocullen. blogspot. com. I'll be doing various pov's mostly from the ones you just met (Lily, Kat, Ale etc.) though you can tell me which pov you'd like to hear from :) Anyway hope you liked it! **


End file.
